


Brat, Stand Up.

by LeviHackerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Collage, M/M, Yaoi, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviHackerman/pseuds/LeviHackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FanFic where they all are friends in collage and they live in a house together.<br/>House-<br/>Room 1: Eren, Armin, Jean<br/>Room 2: Mikasa, Sasha, Annie <br/>Room 3: Levi, Erwin<br/>Couch: Hanji<br/>Friends: Ymir, Christa, Connie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FanFic, Hope you like it! For you smut lovers that will come in a bit latter in the work, Sorry! Well hope you enjoy! :)

I was nervous. EXTERMELY nervous. I can’t believe I let Hanji convince me to do this. It was about eleven on a Tuesday night, most of us were in our rooms reading or talking. Levi always stayed up later each night and sat outside with his beer. Here I was with Hanji trying to get me to go outside to talk to him.  
“Come on Eren!” She pleaded.  
“No, it’s weird…” I reply.  
“Stop acting so teenage girl!”   
“I’m not being a…” Hanji cut me off while pushing me outside then locking the door. Levi’s attention turns directly towards me.  
“Heyyyy…” I say as putting my arm on the door and posing. He just continued staring at me.  
“Hanji threw me out.” I add on. He looks back to the sky. I just continue observing him.  
“Can I help you, Brat?” He says for he noticed me staring at him.  
“No, I just don’t know how to get back in the house…” I answer. He gets up and walks towards me then turns in the direction of the door.  
“Hanji, open the door.” He demands. Hanji shakes her head than runs into the other room. Levi sighs then heads back to his chair, then I see Hanji come back into the room and give a thumbs up through the glass. I just decide to sit down on the ground. We sit there or about a half hour in silence till Levi gets up and heads for the door. He tries to open it but it’s still locked.  
“Hanji, open the damn door.” He demanded again. Still Hanji shook her head. She made her hands kiss. Levi’s face became confused then his eyes widened.  
“Stop it with your little fantasies and open the door.” He commands. Hanji just makes her hands kiss again. Levi Sighs.  
“Brat, stand up.” He tells me. I nod and get up. Levi flips off Hanji then kisses me quickly. I feel my face burn up and see Hanji sequel while unlocking the door. Levi gives a death stare to Hanji and walks away to his room. Hanji looks at me and sequels even more.  
“AHHHHH! IT WORKED, IT WORKED!” Hanji exclaims. I just stand there dazed.  
“He kissed me!” I scream in my head.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

I wake up to Armin and Jean cracking up.  
“What’s so funny?” I ask in my morning voice.  
“Eren!” Armin says still laughing. They have a book in their hands, wait, IT’S MY JOURNAL!  
“Guys give it back!” I say as reaching to try to get it back.  
“Today Hanji said she could help me and I really don’t know why I trusted her…” Jean quoted from the journal.  
“Guys seriously!” I state.  
“…then it turns out that Hanji locked us outside forever and the only way we could get back in is if we kissed! I thought that would never work but next thing I know…” Jean continued.  
“Stop it!” I scream.  
“…Levi kissed me!” Jean says in a teen-girl way.  
“Don’t read anymore, please!”  
“…Well I was in such a state of shock that all I could do is stand there and watch my face turn red!”  
“I hate you guys.” I said as getting up to leave the room.  
“Eren wait!” I heard Armin giggle as I slammed the door. I walked down stairs to the normal habitat. Mikasa and Annie were studying, Erwin was making coffee, Hanji was non-stop talking to Sasha even though she was memorized by her breakfast, and Levi was on the back porch with his coffee he made earlier.  
“Morning.” I say as walking towards the fridge.  
“Morning, Eren. What was all the noise about?” Erwin asks.  
“Oh, they got into some personal things of mine…” I answer.  
“Ahh… I see” He says.  
”Good Morning, Eren!” Hanji says as getting up to hug me.  
“Hi.” I say as she squeezes all the air out of me. She elbows me and winks as she walks away. Armin and Jean come laughing into the room.  
“What’s so funny?” Mikasa asks.  
“Well Eren over here has a journal and he wrote about…” I cut Jean off with my hand over his mouth.  
“When is Connie going to get here?” I ask.  
“Probably in the next ten minutes.” Sasha says. Levi walks inside and puts his cup in the dish washer.  
“Hey Levi!” I say as sitting down next to Sasha on a stool. He looks over at me and nods then heads over to the front door.  
“Where you off to?” Hanji asks.  
“Class.” He replies.  
“Oh yeah I forgot you have morning classes on Wednesdays… Oh but we have to plan the party this Friday later!”  
“K then, bye.” He says as leaving the house.  
“Party?” Annie asks confused.  
“Yeah, the one we have been planning for the beginning of summer!” Sasha says happily.  
“…So much food!” She adds on.  
“Hello!” Connie says as walking in.  
“Hey.” Sasha and I say simultaneously.  
“Ready to go?” Connie asks us.  
“Yeah one sec.” I tell him as grabbing my wallet and phone from the counter.  
“Where are you guys going?” Armin asks.  
“Coffee shop!” Sasha says elated. I walk up towards the door.  
“Ready?” I ask them.  
“Yep.” they say.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

When we arrive at the coffee shop and Sasha heads right to the counter.  
“Hello can I get…” she speed talks to the barista. Connie and I giggle a bit as finding a table to sit at. We set up our studying materials and get right to it. Sasha comes to our table and sits down with quite a bit of food. About 15 minutes go by and I decide to go get a drink. As I walk up it occurs that the Baristas have changed. A man in an apron faces the opposite direction, he is wearing a grey beanie and a dark blue shirt.  
“One Americano!” The man shouts. When I see his face I can’t believe it.  
“Levi?!” I say surprised. His eyes meet mine.  
“Brat? Why are you here?” He says.  
“I’m with Sasha and Connie studying, shouldn’t you be in class?” I ask him.  
“I’ll talk to you later about this, ok. What do you want to drink?”  
“I’ll take a…” I stop a sec to look at the board.  
“…Chai Latte.” I say. Levi nods and makes the drink. When he’s done he come back to the cash register.  
“3.75, don’t tell Hanji about this.” He says.  
“I won’t.” I state as handing him the money.  
“Good Brat!” He says as patting me on the head.  
“Next!”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

At about 3 I head back home expecting to be the only one there, but I was wrong. Levi was there reading on the couch. When I walk in his attention moves to me.  
“So why did you skip? And since when do you have a job?” I ask as sitting down next to him. He sighs.  
“I had this job since the beginning of the year and I never skipped.”  
“So you told us you had class when you just had work.” I say. He nods while re-focusing on his book. I get up and walk into the kitchen. I grab a soda out of the fridge and walk back over to the couch. I grab the TV remote then sit on the couch crisscross. I press the power button and open the can. He looks over at me.  
“What?” I ask  
“Tch…”  
“What?!”  
“Can I talk to you for a second?” He asks. I never heard Levi ask anything like this before.  
”Of course…” I say as turning off the TV.  
“What was with Hanji last night?” he questions. I feel my face get slightly red.  
“I really don’t know.” I reply.  
“Then why are you smiling?”  
“I’m not smiling, I’m just…” I get cut off by his lips.  
“I-I-I…” I stutter. My face burns as I feel like a carnival is happening inside me.  
“So she put you up to this.” He mumbles as getting up and storming out of the house.  
“Wait, Levi…” and the door closes.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

I wake up to yet another room full of laughter, but now this time Erwin joined in.  
“How did you guys find that again?!” I shout. They just continue laughing.  
“Ugh…” I say as snatching the book back into my hands.  
“Aren’t you going to be late?” Jean giggles out. I look at the clock, it’s 9:46, my first class starts at 10.  
“Shit!” I whisper as bursting out the door.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

I arrive at the class room at 10:04 but Professor Pyxis is late as usual. This is one of the few classes I have with Levi so I usually sit next to him, but with what happened yesterday I decide to sit next to Ymir and Christina. I guess I can handle the love birds for now.  
“Hey Eren!” Christina says cheerfully.  
“Good Morning!” I reply. Right before I sit down I hear my name being called, Its Levi.  
“Come here.” He mouths.  
“I think someone’s calling ya.” Ymir states. I sigh and head up to Levi.  
“Sorry about Yesterday, Brat.” He tells me as I sit down.  
“Mmmhmm.” I hum.  
“I just needed to see if I was right about Hanji using you.”  
“Using me?”  
“Yeah. Making us kiss, she made you like me so that you would agree with her. Thus we kissed.”  
“I don’t think…” I get cut off as the professor walks into the room.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

It’s later that day and we are planning the party for tomorrow.  
“Eren! Can you pick us up some ice tomorrow?” Erwin asks me.  
“Sure!” I say.  
“Ok, Levi you’re on drinks… Oh and Hanji!”  
“Yes?” Hanji says.  
“Can you decorate?” Erwin continues.  
“DO YOU EVEN NEED TO ASK?!” Hanji screams.  
“Great! We are all set for an amazing party!” Erwin says.


	2. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of smut... *Mischievous Smile*

I wake up to Hanji screaming.  
“TODAY IS THE DAY!”  
Yep, Hanji is pretty excited. I get ready for my last classes for the next couple weeks and hit the road. My classes go pretty smoothly and it seems that everyone is going to be there. I walk to the parking lot and I hear my name being called.  
“Eren! Eren! Wait up!” The voice screams. I turn around and it’s Mikasa.  
“What’s up?” I ask.  
“Can I hitch a ride with you?”  
“Sure. But I have to go get some ice first…”  
“No problem!” She tells me.  
“K.” I Respond. We hop in the car and head to the gas station while listening to some pop music station Mikasa likes.  
“I’ll be right back.” I tell her.  
“Okay.” She says as humming along to the music. I buy the ice and load it up in the trunk, this party is going to be epic!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

When we arrive at the house it’s about seven and just a few last minuet preparations are happening.  
“Ahh… Thanks Eren!” Levi says as I hand him the ice bags.  
“No problem!” I reply. I go upstairs to get ready to find Hanji going through my closet.  
“What are you doing?” I ask her as she throws rejected clothes across the room.  
“Finding you an outfit for the party… Try this!” She tells me.  
“No.”  
“Please, Eren! I just spent forever trying to find the best…”  
“Fine.” I cut her off. She sequels as handing me the clothes and leaving the room. She gave me some black converse, black skinny jeans, a black V-neck, and a necklace with a green stone that comes with a matching bracelet. I put it all on and by the time I got down stairs a couple people have arrived. Connie was setting up a DJ stand and some disco lights, Sasha and Annie was putting food out, Armin and Mikasa were setting up some Christmas lights out on the back porch for decoration, and Erwin and Levi were setting up the drink station. More people arrived till it turned into an actual party.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

At about 11 every one had their fair share of alcohol. I’d say maybe 100 people were at our house. Most people where dancing as others sat on the couch or played spin the bottle in the living room. Everyone was having a good time. At the moment I am dancing with surprisingly Jean to “Red Nose” with Connie recording us while cracking up. Armin walks up to me and takes my hand.  
“Eren, you gotta join this game!” He says as pulling me to the living room.  
“Eren!!!” The group screams as I sit down in the circle.  
“Your turn!” Annie tells as passing the bottle to me.  
“Ok.” I say while spinning the bottle. It spins around the group of hopeful faces till it lands on one, Levi.  
“Time starts now!” Hanji says as throwing us into the closet. The door closes and the only light in there is the one emitting from a camera. They probably put it there to see if we actually went through with the game.  
“Wanna give em’ a show?” Levi says as pinning me up against the wall.  
“Sure!” I say while giggling. His lips crash against mine and start moving in a steady rhythm as he grinds me into the wall. He moves his leg up to massage my crotch.  
“L-L-Levi!” I stutter out.  
“Shh… Be quite brat.” Levi whispers into my ear. He kisses me down my neck then back up while taking my shirt off. He then takes his shirt off so that our skin is touching. He then traces his fingers down my chest to my stomach to the top of my pants.  
“Not here.” I tell him.  
“Ok then, Brat.” He says as pushing the doors open. He picks me up and runs up stairs, for a small guy he sure is strong.  
“Where are you to headed to shirtless?” Hanji yells over the music. Levi doesn’t reply. He takes me into his room and throws me onto his bed. He unbuttons my pants and takes them off me. I then take my hands down his sides to remove his pants.  
“Eren…” He whispers into my ear.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

I wake up still in Levi’s room, Naked. I look over to see the man sleeping peacefully on my chest.  
“What happened last night?” I ask myself. I try getting up without Levi waking up but I fail.  
“Good Morning.” I say.  
“Ugh…” He says as rolling over to the side, then he jumps.  
“Why am I naked?!” He asks me.  
“I don’t know, I blacked out soon as we got into the room.” I tell him. I look around the room.  
“I think I found the answer…” I say as pointing to some used condoms on the floor. He looks at me with his eyes wide.  
“Oh my god…” He mumbles as picking up his underwear from the floor to put on. Once we both have a decent amount of clothing on we go down stairs. It’s trashed. At least 20 people must have passed out here last night, most are strangers to me.  
“I think I remember something!” I state as walking over to Hanji who is on the couch with a camera in her hand. I turn it on and press play, it’s just a bunch of people making out in that closet. First it was Annie and Erwin the Armin and Jean. I definitely have to make copies of Armin and Jean. But then it’s me and Levi.  
“Hey I found answers.” I tell Levi as he walks over.  
“Not here.” We both hear me say from the previous night. The video now is of Hanji and Armin walking up the stairs “Secretly”. They stop outside of the room we are in then crack the door.  
“LEVI!!!” I hear myself scream. Hanji and Armin are cracking up behind the camera.  
“I can’t hold it…” Levi gasps.  
“Ahhh!!!” The video me scream again.  
I then shut off the camera.  
“Well then…” Levi says as walking up to Hanji.  
“Hanji, get the hell up.” He yells into her ears.  
“Why!” Hanji says.  
“Hanji…”  
“I’m up, I’m up, calm…” Hanji bursts out laughing.  
“What?” Levi demands to know what is so funny.  
“You… Eren… Ahahahaha!!!” She continues laughing.  
“Shut up!” Levi commands.  
“Well yes sir!” Hanji says.  
“Hey Armin, guess what?! The love birds are already up!” Hanji exclaims waking Armin up.  
“Since when are you two such good friends?” Eren asks Hanji.  
“Since when we found a common interest.” She answers as winking at me.  
“Do you wants some coffee Eren?” Levi asks me.  
“Sure!” I reply.  
“Me too!” Hanji sings.  
“No.” Levi states.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a bit! Hope you like it!

I now am in the bathroom just about to take a shower. I take off my clothes and find hickies all over my body along with some white fluids still on my backside. Well all I know is that my butt is still sore from whatever happened last night. I step in the warm stream of water and begin to soap up when the bathroom door opens. I heard someone sit down on the toilet lid.  
“So… How much do you remember, hon?” Hanji’s voice echoed in the bathroom.  
“Why are you in here?!” I yell.  
“Calm down I just want some details!” She said joyfully. I sigh.  
“Sorry but I only remember everything up till the closet.” I say as rinsing off.  
“Well lucky for you we have this!” and I hear the click on a button.  
“Levi, Levi, LEVI!” I hear myself scream.  
“Shut that off!” I yell at her while turning off the shower.  
“No wait for it…”  
“Can you just hand me my towel?”  
“Sure!” She replies as handing me the cloth.  
“Listen!” I hear her say as looking at the screen.  
“Eren, I… I love you.” I see Levi say as turning me around to hold me.  
“I love you, too.” I hear my past self say. Hanji and Armin are “Aww”-ing in the back around. The scene switches to a close up of me and Levi cuddling in bed.  
“And here we are observing the wild lovers in their sleeping habitat.” Video Hanji states. Armin is in the back around taking pictures of us with his phone. Levi shifted in the bed and moved his head to my chest. Then Hanji turned off the camera. She looks at me and smiles.  
“Well, I guess I will be going now!” Stated Hanji as she waltzed out of the bathroom singing the wedding march. I really can’t believe he said that he loved me, even if it was just because of the sex. I Dry off and put my clothes on. I walk out of the bathroom into my room where Jean and Armin are talking. I totally forgot about them making out. I started cracking up right there.  
“What’s so funny?” Jean asks. I quickly grab my laptop and run into the living room where Hanji and Erwin are talking.  
“Hanji, can I barrow your camera and the cord to transfer one of the videos to my laptop?” I ask quickly.  
“Sure. What are you planning on doing with your video?” She says as winking at me. My face turned bright red.  
“I’m no transferring that one! I’m getting Jean and Armin in the closet.” I yell.  
“Well ok, here you go.” She says as handing me the camera and cord. I rush to the counter and plug in the camera. I quickly find Jean and Armin’s video and I put it on my desktop. I could take off the videos of me and Levi… No I shouldn’t. I unplug the camera and give it back to Hanji.  
“Thank you so much!” I tell Hanji and run away before she can reply. I burst back into the room and put the video on and turn it to them. I can’t stop laughing when Armin and Jean’s faces turns red. Before they can kill me I run out of the room with my computer. I run over to Mikasa’s room and knock on the door.  
“Come in!” I hear Sasha say. Annie and Mikasa stop their conversation to look at me.  
“Hi Eren.” Mikasa says.  
“You guys will never believe this.” I tell them.  
“What?” Annie asks. I show them my computer and start the video of Armin and Jean. The whole room fills with laughter.  
“I need a copy of this!” Annie says.  
“Definitely, I think I’m gonna make this in to a tee-shirt too!” I say. I get up and walk out of the room heading back to my room to drop my computer off. When I walk in their faces are still red as ever just starting at the wall. I put my computer on my bed.  
“I’ll give you two some alone time.” I say as winking.  
“Eren!” Armin screams as throwing a pillow at me. I walk out of the room back downstairs. Hanji and Erwin are gone, but in their place is Levi. He is on his computer typing. I walk over to the fridge and grab the kettle and fill it up with water. I put it on the stove and get my cup and tea bag. While waiting I tap on the counter and hum.  
“What do you want brat.” Levi asks me.  
“Nothing, I’m just making tea.” I reply. He shuts his book and looks at me.  
“Did Hanji show you the rest yet?” I ask.  
“No, why?”  
“You should.” I tell him.  
“Just tell…” Levi gets cut off by the sound of the kettle whistle. I pour in and min in the tea and put some sugar in.  
“Just ask to see it.” I tell him as walking to the stairs.  
“She’s not here.” Levi says. I pause where I am and walk back. I see her camera is still here. I grab it and skip to the part where we are in the closet.  
“Just watch till the end.” I say as giving him the camera and heading back up stairs. I walk into the room and Armin and Jean are watching YouTube videos and cracking up. I grab my laptop and turn it on. I start typing more of my report for class. All the sudden the door bursts open and Levi comes in. He walks right up to me and grabs me by my shirt and kisses me.  
“Shitty Brat…” He says on his way out while slamming the door. All I hear is Armin and Jean laughing as my face burns up. Does that mean he actually likes me?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes to a gay bar...

That night Armin invited me to the bar. I got ready wearing tight black jeans and a dark green tee-shirt. When Hanji came she insisted I where a fedora, then she wanted to add a feather to it. So here I am waiting for Armin with my feathered hat at the door.  
“Jean, come on!” I here Armin say. Of course he is coming.  
“Ready, Eren?” Armin asks.  
“Yeah.” I mumble. This was going to be a Long night, especially if Jean was with us. We get a taxi and we pass where we usually go.  
“It’s a surprise!” Armin says cheerfully as bumping into me. We arrive at this place with a sign outside of it that says “Eyeliner”. You can here Lady Gaga bursting from the door every time it opens. They didn’t… They didn’t just bring me to a gay bar.  
Jean pays the driver and we get out of the car.  
“Come on, Eren!” Armin says as taking my hand.  
“Yeah! Come on, Eren.” Jean says in a girly voice. Once we get inside its crazy. Strobe lights are flashing to the beat of the song, there are some “Extravagant” outfits from what I see, and everyone is dancing. We get to the bar and sit down.  
“First rounds on me, guys.” Jean says.  
“Well aren’t you the big spender!” Armin says while bumping Jean. Did he just flirt with Jean?!  
“I guess I am.” Jean said suggestively as winking at Armin. Did Jean just flirt back?!  
“Are you two… going… out?” I ask. Armin gets red and turns around in the bar stool.  
“No!” Jean yells at me through the music. After we get our drinks they go out to the dance floor so I join them. We come back to our seats and start doing shots. Last thing I remember is looking over to see Levi dancing on the stage.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up naked, again. I looked around the room and I was on the floor. The room seemed very familiar. I went to stand up and I was dizzy so I fell back down the ground on my hands and knees. My hips hurt and also… well, also my ass. I look around on the floor and see my fedora, the feather is missing. I also see some kind of striper outfit on the floor. Now I remember I was at Eyeliner… I get up slowly and see a body in the bed. The person is facing away from me and I see something familiar… my feather. Why is it in his butt? I look up and see hair I recognize, Levi! I walk around the bed to see he still has a condom on and he is drooling everywhere. I open the door to the hallway and see a trail of my clothes. I walk over to my room and the door is open. Erwin is sleeping in my bed while Armin and Jean are cuddling. I walk back to Levi’s room and begin to wake him up.  
“Levi…” I whisper into his ear. Levi turns to the other side still in sleep.  
“Levi!” I say while shaking him harder. It doesn’t work.  
“LEVI!” I shout into his ear.  
“Eren, get back in your cage…” he mumbles. What is he dreaming about?  
“Levi, come on get up.” I tell him, but the man stays still. How in the world am I gonna… I’m a horrible person. I hold the part of the feather that isn’t in Levi and start moving it.  
“Eren…” He moans. Damn he’s still asleep… I start kissing him and his eyes open immediately.  
“What the fuck are…” He looks around.  
“What the fuck is in my ass?!” He finishes.  
“I don’t know I blacked out at a bar and woke up here on the floor while you were moaning my name in your sleep!” I say. He pulls the feather out of his butt and throws in on the floor.  
“Do you remember what happened last night?” I ask him. His eyes widen and then his face goes back to normal.  
“I was at work.” He says. I remember him dancing in that get-up was the last thing I saw.  
“But you were at Eyeliner dancing on the stage wearing a…” Levi covers my mouth with his hand.  
“You saw nothing!” He yells staring down my eyes into my soul.  
“I’m just worried I’m not the only one who saw…” I tell him.  
“What do you mean, brat?”  
“I was there with Armin and Jean. We all were hanging out.”  
“Shit.” He says.  
“Wait, why were you kissing me this morning?” Levi adds on.  
“I woke up naked on a floor not knowing what was going on to stand up and see a man with a feather in him with a condom on so I tried waking you up for answers. Every time I tried shaking you and saying your name you would say something about me going back in my cage…” Levi’s face was turning red.  
“… So I tried kissing you to wake you up and it worked.” I finish. He turns his face away so I don’t see him embarrassed.  
“How much do you remember?” He asks.  
“I was at the club. Right before I passed out I saw you dancing on the stage, then I woke up here.” I answer.  
“How much do you remember?” I question.  
“Last thing I remember is being in the cab coming back.”  
“Can you tell me all of what happened before that?!”  
“What about we get dressed first, brat.”  
“Ok.” I say as walking over to my room.  
I get my clothes without wakening any of the three men in the room. I head to the bathroom and open the door. Levi is there naked about to get in the shower.  
“Sorry!” I say as trying to close the door, but I can’t. Levi is stopping the door.  
“Just get in here and get ready.” He says as pulling me in and shutting the door. He gets in the shower and shuts the curtain. I usually start with a shower, too, so I just decided to brush my teeth. Once I’m done with that I just decide to stand there waiting till he gets out.  
“Do you need to shower?” Levi asks me from behind the wall of fabric.  
“Yes.” I reply.  
“Here just get undressed we can share.” At that I make a confused expression. Although he can’t see me I think he senses it.  
“…the shower.” He adds.  
“I don’t think I…” Levi cuts me off.  
“Do you need help taking your clothes off? Last night it didn’t seem like it. Stop blushing like a teenage girl and hurry up, brat. Do you want hot water?” Listening to Levi immediately I took my clothes off faster than Hanji speaks. Levi hands me the shower head and begins to soap up. I take it and rinse off and give it back to him. Watching Levi he makes sure to clean every inch of his body.  
“Can you get my back?” He asks me.  
“Sure.” I answer. I soap up my hands and start massaging his back. After a minuet I stop and he turns around.  
“Eren.” He says. I just stare at him. He kisses me lightly on the lips and turns back around to start washing the soap off. I just stand there.  
“All yours.” He says as getting out. I rinsed off and got out. I dried off and got dressed as Levi was brushing his teeth. We finished getting ready and got out of the bathroom. He went over to his room and I headed down stairs.  
“Eren, no one could sleep last night because of some sort of noise. Do you happen to know what it was?” Hanji said to me winking. I turn red.  
“Haha! Well check out this video Jean posted on YouTube!” Hanji says as handing me her phone.  
“Already over 3,000 views, wow.” She adds on. I almost drop the phone, it’s me and Levi dancing on the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so hard for me not to make Levi say "or naw" when he was asking Eren if he wanted the hot water, lol! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a minuet! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter... (hehe)

Bodies moving as one to the beat. Cheering and clapping as they both look at each other while grinding to the music. The shorter man bends down in front of the other man to pull a Miley. Playfully the taller man smacks the others behind as he stands up and the crowd goes wild. Both men start making out on stage. The taller man falls off of the stage and the person recording starts cracking up. The other man on stage starts giggling offering his hand to the man who fell to help him back up. The brown haired man grabs the microphone from one of the men on stage.  
“Marry me!” He says with a drunk tone to his voice.  
“I do!” the other man says as kissing him and the video ends with a bunch of people whistling. The title of the video is “Best Couple in the World” I’m gonna kill Jean.  
“I’m engaged?” I ask.  
“It seems so…” Hanji says in reply.  
“Wait, Does Levi know about this?” With that Hanji just shrugs. I run up stairs and knock on Levi’s door.  
“Come in.” I hear him say. I walk in and see him on his lap top.  
“Did you see the video?” I ask him.  
“What video?” He questions.  
“May I?” I say as gesturing to his lap top. He hands it over to me and I search up the video.  
“Best couple in the world?” He says.  
“You’ll see.” I start the video and he sighs.  
“I remember this.” He tells me.  
“So you know we are engaged?” Levi just pulls back the computer and begins typing again. Well I decide to go. Getting my laptop and bag I notice that they all are still asleep, how late were they up? I walk out the door and head to my classes. On the way I see Christina crying on the ground.  
“Christina! Are you ok?” I ask as coming over to her side. She reveals a two scrapes on her legs and two on each of her upper wrists.  
“Let’s get you to the nurse.” I say as picking her up. I carry her bridal style till we arrive at the building. I walk in and head to the nurses office. I then knock.  
“Come in!” I hear a voice say.  
“She must of feel and got some pretty bad wounds.” I tell the nurse.  
“Just set her here.” The nurse says as patting on the bed. I set her down. The nurse rushes around grabbing random things then sits back down.  
“This is going to hurt. You can hold his hand if that helps just try not to get blood on him.” The nurse says. Before I can do anything Christina grabs a hold of my hand. A liquid is poured onto the wound and Christina lightly screams and grabbing my hand tighter. The process repeats three more times than all of the scrapes are bandaged up.  
“Ok, now I gotta get to class. Be safe!” I kind of giggle the last part out to her.  
“You too. Wait, Congratulations Mr.Rivaille!” I hear as walking out of the room. Mr.Rivaille? What was that about? I arrive late to class and slip next to Ymir.  
“Have you seen Christina this morning?” She asks me.  
“She got hurt, I just took her to the Nurse.” I reply.  
“What happened?”  
“She just fell and got some scratches, but she’s fine.” I tell her. After class a bunch of people come up to me and say “Congrats” and pat me on the back. Professor Pyxis calls me up to the class room.  
“Congratulations! I over head a few of the students talking about it at the beginning of class, but try not to be late again.” He says.  
“Yes, sir.” I say as walking out of the class room. Ymir is waiting for me in the hall.  
“I forgot to say congrats, our little Eren grew up!” She says as whacking me on the back.  
“Why is everyone saying congratulations to me?” I ask her.  
“So you were drunk!” Ymir chuckles to herself.  
“You saw the videos, right?” She adds on.  
“There’s more than one?” I ask.  
“Just check Jean’s YouTube channel.” She says as walking away. I pull out my phone and search him up. I see another video titled “1 Hour till Wedding- A Short Movie” Oh my god, what did Jean do?  
The video starts off with dramatic music and then some text shows up on the screen. “Our lovely friends decided to get married tonight.” The video flips to a short clip from when we got “engaged”. Then the video returns to more text. “We decided to document this experience for you all this fine day. Without further ado…” The screen turns white and wedding music starts playing. Cursive writing turns up on the screen saying “1 Hour till Wedding” and it fades into me and Levi talking to the minister.  
“We would like to get married.” Levi tells the man.  
“Ok let me get the forms and everything.” He says as going behind the counter to get papers for us. I grab on to Levi’s arm and lean my head on his shoulder.  
“How’s the bride holding up?” Armin asks me. I giggle and hold Levi even tighter.  
“Great!” I laugh out to Armin. The camera cuts off and shows us asking the Man if he has any dresses in the back. He nods and I go into the back. The camera turns to Levi and he’s smiling like an idiot till he sees that he is being recorded.  
“What are you looking at, horse-face?” Armin begins laughing at Levi’s comment. The camera cuts off once again then it’s me and Levi in the ceremony. I’m wearing the cheapest wedding dress ever on top of my clothes and I have my hat on, too. Levi is in his corporal striper costume still. We say our final vowels then then the minister says “You may now kiss the…” He looks at me and I nod to give him to call me the wife.  
“…bride!” He says enthusiastically. Levi bends me over and kisses me with the sound of Armin’s phone taking a picture. The camera then switches with me and Levi walking out of the mini chapel (I’m out of the wedding dress).  
“INTRODUCEING FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER MR. AND MRS. LEVI RIVAILLE!!!” Jean shouts. Armin hollers as we kiss again. The video then fades out to the credits. “Thank you for watching! Edited by Jean Kirstein, Armin Arlert, and Erwin Smith” Then the video ends. So that’s why they all were asleep in the room this morning, they stayed up to edit it. Wait! I’m married?! Then also Levi remembers it?! I rush out of the building and start running to the house. I’m fucking Eren Rivaille! I keep running till I’m right outside the house. I take a deep breath and walk inside. I go up the stairs and knock on Levi’s door. I hear some movement and then he opens the door.  
“Hello Husband.” I say. All I get is an expression I never saw on Levi’s face before.


End file.
